Kaizen Elite Safety Team
Basic Summary As several forms of evidence slowly but surely uncovered the dark secrets of manufacturer HVM, the Kaizen Elite Safety Team (KEST) was formed by Kaizen Corp. in response to the threats to security throughout the universe. The organization is part of the Japan Self Defense Forces and assists in domestic defense. They also help armed forces around the universe in select missions. When the KEST was formed, 65 branches were created, the Assault, Medic, Heavy, Espionage, and Domestic Emergency Response. Goal Equipment All KEST members use Kaizen Corp. equipment. Standard issue equipment for all KEST members includes the: Kaizen Wakizashi A Kaizen Corp. melee weapon of their choice (can't be the Wakizashi though) Kaizen Stunlock Kaizen Scorpio All KEST members will use the following armour: Dragonfly Helmet R4 Guardian Titan IDS 01 Medusa Pants Titan MEM Sprint KEST Assault Just like the SAS Assault members, KEST Assault members specialize in speed and damage. In a mission, they usually do hit and runs and sideline support with devastating results to the enemies. However, they tend to pack more firepower and have slightly better defense at a minimal cost of speed. Some KEST Assaults specialize in sniping and taking down important targets. Some of the members will swap out the R4 Guardian for a Rubicon Power Assist, and/or the Medusa Pants for Dragonfly Pants, decreasing protection at the benefit of massively increased speed. Standard equipment for KEST Assault members: Kaizen AR-47 B Kaizen TriShot Kaizen SS Kaizen Crossbow 2.0 Kaizen Algidior Some members will use the other Kaizen Corp. Assault Rifles, Kaizen Corp. flamethrowers, the Kaizen Burnout, the Kaizen Surge and other Kaizen Corp. shotgun (except the VCS), and/or and Kaizen Thunderstorm instead. KEST Assaults who specialize in sniping will also obtain the Kaizen Accelerator or the Kaizen Lightning too. The Accelerator is often modified by soldiers to be more user friendly. KEST Medic Similarities between the KEST Medics and the SAS Medics include their job of healing and supporting, and the focus on speed and energy. They will support the entire team to increase survivability of the whole team. No mission is ever carried out by KEST without the help of at least 2 medics. KEST Medics can also provide backup firepower when situations are dire. Like the KEST Assault members, some medics will swap out the R4 Guardian for a Rubicon Power Assist, and/or the Medusa Pants for Dragonfly Pants, decreasing protection at the benefit of massively increased speed. Standard equipment for KEST Medic members: Kaizen VCS or Kaizen Teamwork (the soldier's choice) Kaizen AR-47 B Kaizen SS Kaizen Algidior Some members will swap out the AR-47 B for any of the other Kaizen Corp. Assault Rifles, Kaizen Corp. flamethrowers, and the Kaizen TriShot, Surge, and other Kaizen Corp. shotguns. The VCS and Teamwork are essential weapons for any KEST medic. KEST Heavy Both the SAS Heavies and the KEST Heavy members focus in strength and survivability, usually at the cost of speed. Heavies can hold a critical area, and provide persistent support fire to easily suppress and mow down enemies. Standard equipment for KEST Heavy members: Kaizen NEIN! Kaizen Suppressor Kaizen SS or Kaizen Surge (the soldier decides) Kaizen Algidior Some members will swap out the Suppressor for any of the other Kaizen Corp. Assault Rifles (excluding the AR-47 B), Kaizen Corp. flamethrowers, Kaizen Corp. LMGs, Kaizen Corp. miniguns and the Kaizen TriShot and other Kaizen Corp. shotguns (except the VCS). Some members will opt for a full Rubicon Hardplate set with Medusa Boots and Pants. This massively increases armour defense at a massive cost of speed. KEST Espionage This is the team that uncovered the dark secrets of many manufacturers, including a conspiracy planned by HVM, at the benefit of their competition and the people around the universe. They are secretive, fast, aware, and skillful, wielding weapons disguised as ordinary objects, a tactic proved for millennia; and knowing what to do in very risky and dire situations. They also carry out sabotage missions. KEST Espionage members will wear the full Dragonfly Armour Set. The exception is the Dragonfly Vest, which they will replace with a Rubicon Power Assist, the Dragonfly Boots, which is replaced by the Titan MEM Sprints, and the Dragonfly Gloves, which get replaced by the Titan IDS 01. KEST Domestic Emergency Response Team The team that responds to conflicts in Japan, like natural disasters, protests, criminal organizations, major crimes, etc. They focus more on speed than defense, as they primarily deal with human enemies, which are less of a threat to them than zombies. Like the KEST Espionage members, they will wear a full Dragonfly Armour Set, with the Dragonfly Vest replaced by a Rubicon Power Assist, the Dragonfly Boots, which is replaced by the Titan MEM Sprints, and the Dragonfly Gloves, which get replaced by the Titan IDS 01. Category:Kaizen Corp. Products Category:Manufacturer Squadrons Category:66mazda Category:Manufacturer Defense